


You're Perfect To Me

by lashtonaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreskin Play, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Unsafe Sex, sort of, very very very brief suggestion of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: Literally just a little one shot I wrote back when Harry cut his hair. Just some cute flirting and smut tbh





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! I have not written fic in a long time so I thought I would try something new. I wrote this back in May when Harry first cut his hair, so that's what they are talking about. I just found the file and edited it a little and decided to publish it as a little something. The title is from Little Things because I really didn't feel like thinking of something else lmao :)

          Louis drops his keys on the table in the entryway while heeling off his Adidas trainers. He begins to walk through the house, feeling strangely at home despite the fact that it’s been months since he and Harry have spent any time in London. The house smells clean and cozy, probably because Harry made sure to clean the entire house upon their arrival, despite Louis reminding him that no one had used the house since they were there in December. However, Harry was right because the house went from being a bit musty and depressing, to airy and fresh.

                As Louis wanders up the stairs and down the hall, he calls out his fiancés name, wondering where he could be since he didn’t call out when he walked in the door.

                “Lou, I’m in the bedroom,” the familiar soft deep voice calls from a few doors down the hallway.

                When Louis reaches the doorway to their master bedroom, he is greeted by the sight of Harry’s long body sprawled across their bed. He is laying on his belly with his elbows propped up so he can read the book he has in his hands. When he hears Louis’ soft footsteps behind him, he turns around and smiles. Louis walks over and climbs into bed gently, trying to avoid disturbing Harry, and lies down next to his fiancé.

                Louis reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind Harry’s ear before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before Harry pulls away and closes his book, placing his copy of _Moby Dick_ on the table beside their shared bed. He then plops down on the pillows in front of him, looking over at Louis with a fond expression and a twinkle in his eyes, “Hi baby.”

                Louis returns the fond expression, admiring how simply the sight of each other can brighten the others mood and facial features. “Hey love,” Louis starts, “I’m still not used to seeing this when I walk in,” in reference to Harry’s drastically shorter new haircut.

                Harry holds back a laugh, “Yeah, how do you think I feel, I keep touching it thinking it’s still ten inches longer than it is.” His mood is soft and sweet, trying to joke around about the new change. His hair had been long for over a year, and the difference was a bit alarming at first but he was slowly getting used to it.

                “I saw the pictures you took for _The Sun_ today,” Louis says, his tone glaringly bitter when he said the tabloids name.

                “What did you think?”

                “Well, of course they’re cute, since you’re always cute, but I know the hat caused a bit of, er, dissatisfaction.”

                Harry furrows his eyebrows in concentration, “Yeah, well, I figured if Simon was forcing me to go out today for his precious fucking Dan Wootton, that I was going to try my best to avoid giving him what he wanted. I feel like I accomplished that,” he said, his bitter words softened by his relaxed voice and soft eyes.

                “Shit baby, you get me so hot when you talk like that,” Louis says in a joking tone, a giggle coming out at the end. He leans back over and places a kiss on Harry’s newly exposed neck, causing Harry to flush and bury his face in his folded arms.

                Louis places a couple more kisses on Harry’s neck and sharp jawline before adding, “Well screw everyone else, love, I think you look ravishing and you never have to show anyone else, for all I care.”

                Harry begins to let out soft whines as he continues to receive wet kisses along his neck. He lets out a drawn out “Lou” which causes Louis to stop and look up at him.

                “What is it?”

                “You’re getting me all bothered, stop being a tease,” Harry states, licking his lips and looking back at Louis with hooded eyes.

                Instead of verbally responding, Louis gets up and situates himself between Harry’s legs. He begins to run his hands up and down Harry’s back before sliding his t-shirt up to expose most of the younger boys back and shoulders. He continues to tug on the shirt before saying, “Off, I want this off,” signaling Harry to roll over on his side enough to awkwardly pull the shirt over his head, ruffling the curls that remain. He throws the shirt to the floor beside the bed before lying back down flat on his belly.

                Louis straddles Harry’s narrow hips, his clothed semi obvious against Harry’s back. He leans down and begins to leave kisses and soft bites across the younger boy’s broad shoulders, adding extra effort in some spots to leave bruises that will be easy to hide with a shirt, which makes Harry’s breath quicken with the occasional whines falling from his lips.

                Assuming he’s done enough teasing, Louis scoots back so he is sitting between Harry’s open legs. Harry is only wearing a tight pair of Calvin Klein briefs, which Louis slowly slides down and off, tossing the article of clothing into the floor. He places his hands on Harry’s ass, squeezing his soft toned cheeks and spreading them, exposing his hole. Louis runs a thumb over the dry hole, causing Harry to stir in response, before spitting on two fingers and touching his entrance with the dampened digits. Harry whimpers and attempts to roll his hips back, wanting Louis to do something.

                “What do you want baby?” Louis says, in attempt to rile Harry up.

                “Something, Lou, anything,” Harry says back, turning to look him in the eyes, “Just stop being such a tease.”

                Louis takes this as his cue to lean down and drag the tip of his tongue across Harry’s tight hole. He flicks the ring of muscle a few times before leaving wide wet licks from the top of Harry’s crack almost all the way down to his balls. He pulls back and spits on the pink rim before going back down and poking the tip of his tongue into Harry’s hole.

                Harry is whimpering and squirming, attempting to roll his hips back to get Louis to go further in. He is grasping at the sheets and breathing heavily into the pillows in front of him.

                Louis stops what he is doing and sits up, grabbing Harry’s hips in the process, signaling for him to get on all fours.

                “Where’s the stuff?”

                Harry looks at him with a confused expression before suddenly realizing what he meant, “Bat- the bathroom, I think, the shower,” he stutters out.

                Louis smacks Harry’s ass, which is now up in the air, before jumping out of their bed and quickly running to the en suite bathroom to grab the lube. When he walks back to the bed he tosses the lube on the bed and stops to strip himself of his tank top, jeans, and boxers.

                He crawls back on the bed, sitting on his knees behind Harry’s exposed ass. He opens the lube and squirts some onto his fingers, rubbing his fingers together a bit to warm up the cool liquid before stroking Harry’s spit soaked hole. He slowly pushes his middle finger in, meeting a slight resistance which causes Harry to gasp. He slowly begins to rotate the finger and move it around, before adding his pointer finger.

                He keeps his fingers in Harry’s tight hole, trying to open him up. He leans down and places gentle licks against the brim around his fingers, causing Harry to curse and roll his hips back, with much more success than before.

                After some stretching and scissoring of his fingers, he adds a third finger. He tries to avoid touching Harry’s prostate, not wanting him to come too early. 

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the duvet. He then grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand and uses it to jerk his neglected cock a few times. He notes Harry wiggling his ass back and forth, signaling his desperation for Louis’ cock.

“What do you want baby? Hm? Use your words,” Louis coos, teasingly.

“F-fuck me, please, I need it,” Harry murmurs back, his voice slightly muffled by his face buried in the pillows.

Louis pushes Harry’s hips down so he lying flat on his belly. He grabs one of the pillows and places it underneath the younger boy’s hips. Jerking his cock one last time, Louis pulls his foreskin back and leans down to line up with Harry’s entrance. He slowly begins to sink in, avoiding causing Harry discomfort. “Tell me if you need a break,” he whispers, as he continues to enter Harry.

He finally bottoms out, letting out a groan. Harry is breathing heavily through his nose and is biting down on his forearm folded underneath him. “You okay?” Louis leans down and whispers closer to Harry’s ear, leaving a few kisses along his shoulders and neck.

Harry nods his head with lidded eyes and responds, “yeah, yeah, gimme a second.”

Louis continues to kiss Harry’s neck, shoulders, and jaw, especially loving how the new hair gives him easier access to these areas, “take as long as you want baby, just let me know when.”

“You can go now,” Harry looks over his shoulder and says. Louis leans down and connects their lips as he slowly pulls out and glides back in, easier than before. Harry lets out a low whimper into Louis’ mouth, usually meaning he’s feeling better.

Louis leans back so he is sitting up straight, admiring his gorgeous fiancé sprawled out for him. He slowly picks up speed and starts to fuck Harry faster, making the younger boy swear.

“What was that, princess?”

“Feel so full, s-so good,” Harry barely manages to say.

Louis thrusts into him faster, making his eyes roll back. “Doing so good for me, feel so good around my cock,” Louis says, knowing how much Harry responds to dirty talk.

Louis pulls completely out, receiving a sigh from Harry who looks over his shoulder in confusion. He leans down and places his tongue on Harry’s lube slick hole again, this time sticking his tongue in further. Harry squeaks out a moan and attempts to move his hips back, his cock rubbing against the pillow that Louis placed under him. Louis stiffens his tongue and continues to eat the younger boy out, making him cry out, “Lou, please, ‘m gonna come.”

Louis pulls away and sits up, gently smacking Harry’s ass, “not yet, sweetheart.”

He pulls Harry’s hips and motions for him to roll over on his back. Once Harry is on his back, Louis grabs behind his knees and pushes them up, signaling for Harry to hold them. Harry’s hard cock, red and oozing precum from the lack of contact, laid between his laurel-adorned hips.

Louis grabs the base of Harry’s cock and leans down to suck the tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue in between the foreskin and head. Harry is digging his nails into the backs of his tender thighs and clenching his eyes shut, holding back his orgasm. He begins to tremble and Louis takes that as a warning to stop what he is doing.

Louis climbs over Harry’s body, kissing up his chest, shoulders, neck, and jaw. He takes a few moments to suck the tender skin into his mouth to nibble on and mark what is his. Harry leans his head back, exposing his neck, while letting out a long breathy gasp.

When their faces are lined up, Louis peers into Harry’s eyes before leaning down and connecting their lips, Harry’s being swollen from biting down on them. Harry slips his tongue over the older man’s lips and into his mouth, intertwining with his own.

Louis splits their kiss and gets up, going back down to Harry’s wide open legs. He runs his fingers over Harry’s wet hole, noting how loose he still is, before grabbing his cock and lining it back up. He slides in, easier this time, and begins to slowly thrust.

After a few hard thrusts, Louis began to feel his orgasm pitting in his stomach. “You wanna cum, baby?” he asks as he spits into his palm and grabs Harry’s cock, Harry whining and nodding in response. He begins to slowly stroke it in time with his uneven thrusts. On a particularly hard thrust, Harry squeaked out a moan and trembled as he shot his orgasm out all over Louis’ hand.

Harry tried to catch his breath while Louis finished, still thrusting slowly, knowing that the overstimulation would drive Harry wild. Soon after, he stilled, shooting his come inside of Harry and leaning down to connect their foreheads.

Harry let go of his legs and brought his hands up to Louis’ jaw, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss surrounded by their orgasm heavy breaths. Louis reached down and slowly pulled his softening cock out of Harry’s sensitive hole, Harry shuddering at the warm cum running out and down his crack. They continued to kiss as they regained their normal breathing.

Louis rolled over to his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest and kissing the _can I stay?_ tattoo on his bicep. “You’re so amazing, love, so perfect, so beautiful.”

Harry giggles and looks over at Louis, “you’re babbling ya know?”

“Don’t care, I mean it. All of it. You’re the best,” Louis mumbled back, his voice deep with impending sleep.

Harry couldn’t find it in himself to argue, instead he smiled to himself and rolled over, pressing his back against his big spoon for an afternoon nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so appreciated thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :))) I will also consider requests if someone wants to do that :')


End file.
